


Champions

by LinguistLove_24



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Madam President - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguistLove_24/pseuds/LinguistLove_24
Summary: "The title rolled easily off his tongue, and he relished the eruption of her laughter that followed it. He knew she would champion it for the people as fiercely as he knew they would champion in all the right ways for each other."AU*RE-POST





	Champions

**Champions**

 

 

His wife was situated in her chair in the Oval, exactly where he'd once been, positioned exactly as he'd found himself many times. Legs crossed beneath the desk, foot twirling repeatedly and subconsciously as he'd so often witnessed it do, she sat otherwise still, unmoving. Porcelain fingers slowly began massaging undoubtedly throbbing temples. This new job with which she'd been entrusted was apparently working her unlike any she'd held before it.

 

 

“Y'alright, baby?” Point was made of ensuring his tone was soft. The intent was never to disturb her should it not prove absolutely necessary.

 

 

“Long day,” she murmured. Eyes lightly closed, she didn't exert the energy to open them and connect with his. “But they always are.”

 

 

This elicited a light laugh from him and he slowly and tentatively made his way into the space. As distance between their two bodies became shorter, she swivelled her chair outward so as to be facing him and stood, finally locking her blues to his. Wordlessly, he occupied the seat where she had been and she sank down effortlessly onto his knee. As lanky upper limbs encircled her body, a simultaneous feeling of safety blanketed her being.

 

 

“I'm _so_ proud of you,” he rasped, emotion over the feat she'd accomplished still fresh. “You've earned this.”

 

 

He'd told her so many times in the last weeks, but still meant it just as much as the first time he'd said it. Watching her speak, engage the throngs of supporters who backed her so fervently and loyally, had breathed new life into him. Many described her as pragmatic, even cold. Pragmatic she often was, cold he knew she was not.

 

 

So many times throughout her career – and his too – he'd witnessed a behind-the-scenes version of his wife much of the public would never see. Purpose driven, goal oriented, sometimes even hard headed, she did what she needed to see things accomplished. Loyalty to her party was always understood, but country came before party and both sides of the aisle would be and had been crossed without hesitation for its greater good.

 

 

“You know, it still hasn't really sunken in, the magnitude of it all.”

 

 

“It will,” he murmured softly as his lips touched down on a cheek and he lingered, caught whiff of her perfume giving him the heady feeling of which he never tired. He toyed lazily with the buttons of her shirt, eventually opening them partway and allowing nimble fingers to snake beneath, roam freely as they pleased. Soft noises of approval escaped her, but his ministrations didn't change in intensity.

 

 

The intent was not to push anything sexual but to let it be known he was there, would always be there in effort to love, relax and reassure after long and ruthless days. Oft as he still found himself wanting her, these stolen moments after or between meetings, paperwork and phone calls were what came to the forefront of his mind most quickly when he needed sustenance outside her presence.

 

 

“I've a feeling it's all going to hit suddenly, when it does,” she mused quietly.

 

 

“You'll figure it out, darling. Champions always do.”

 

 

The world found itself situated in a state of fragility unlike any either of them had seen in a long time. Uncertainty hung over the heads of many, troubles of all kinds weighing heavily down upon them. Many times she'd said – on record and off – in a thousand and one different ways that she wanted to be the President the country currently needed. Whether or not the agenda she intended to implement was completed in totality, he knew she would be. Fight was something she'd always had within, and she'd extract as much of it as possible in whatever ways necessary.

 

 

The last few weeks had taken their toll and opposition and haters alike would no doubt try to kick her down afresh, make her job even harder. Like a phoenix from ashes and rubble, she would rise. Champions always did. Some things would be the same as the last time they'd inhabited this temporary home, but much would be different, too. Love he felt for her would be shown effortlessly, loyalty proven in action rather than spoken by word of mouth.

 

 

Hindsight was twenty-twenty, second chances to be clung to tightly should one be afforded them. Where he'd abandoned her before, he'd walk step for step alongside now, pull and hold her close as he could should she make known she needed him. Should the cloud of uncertainty or troubles of all kinds hang over her and nestle themselves into the depths of her mind, he would be her anchor at the end of the days. Never again would he take for granted that she'd chosen him as her champion, the loving, reassuring beacon of light by which she always found her way back to herself.

 

 

“I love you,” she said thickly. “I wouldn't want anybody else to live this out with me.”

 

 

Ministrations hidden by the fabric of her shirt slowed further and stopped briefly as blue met blue.

 

 

Nor would he. 

 

 

The thought turned over in his head repeatedly, caused an involuntary half smile to play out over his face.

 

 

“I love you too, Madam President.” The title rolled easily off his tongue, and he relished the eruption of her laughter that followed it. He knew she would champion it for the people as fiercely as he knew they would champion in all the right ways for each other.

 


End file.
